SaSuleee!
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: hwehwehwe! sesuai judulnya, bisa baca sendiri deh gimana isinya! ncur, ncur, ncur!


Lagi-lagi, fic humor dengan Sasuke sebagai aktornya!

**SaSuleee!**

**Genre : Humor, Parody  
Chara : Sasuke  
Rated : K  
Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**SaSule****©Ummi ana yang gokil**

**Warning : OOC, GJ, LBY (?), Garing, Short  
Note : Fic yang dikembangkan dari mimpi Ummi ana tercintah! XD**

**OVJ! Pinjem Sule-nya bentar yaaa!**

**Ana adalah author yang doyan tidur**

**Bermaksud untuk menghibur**

**Semoga Antum tidak kabur**

**Karena ceritanya (sedikit agak) ngawur**

"Haaaaaaahh….CHIDORI!", teriakan plus aksi dari si Uchiha cilik membuat jantung para penonton sempat tak berdetak (?). Bagaimana tidak? Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu, bintang Konoha ini telah bertarung melawan bintang Suna dalam ujian chuunin. Yak, apakah Chidori-nya mampu menembus pertahanan kekkai milik sang calon Kazekage? Ternyata…bisa anda ketahui sendiri dengan membuka kembali memori Anda atau menyimak ulang adegan ini.

Pertarungan terinterupsi ketika para Ninja Oto serta Suna menyerang Konoha. Gaara yang terpaksa melepaskan 'mangsanya' karena terlalu kuat, dibopong oleh kedua saudaranya yang sama sekali tak ada kemiripan. Sedang Sasuke? Tentunya dia berniat mengejar Gaara, tetapi dicegah oleh Kakashi karena keadaannya yang belum stabil setelah bertarung menggunakan Chidori. Maka, dengan terpaksa Sasuke dibawa ke RSK (Rumah Sakit Konoha).

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa! Aku masih kuat!" Sasuke mengotot ketika digendong paksa oleh Kakashi.

"Sasuke, dengar, jangan membantah! Ini demi kebaikanmu! Kau kan sudah tau, kalau Chidori itu beresiko tinggi. Kau perlu istirahat…" ujar Kakashi bijak sambil membaringkan Sasuke ke ranjang putih khas rumah sakit.

"Tak ada waktu untuk itu! Bocah Suna itu, aku pasti akan kehilangan jejaknya kalau aku bersantai-santai!"

"Sudahlah, para pengacau itu biar aku, para jounin dan para ANBU yang akan mengurusnya. Kau istirahat dulu, ya!" pesan Kakashi sebelum dia pergi sambil memberikan senyum manisnya yang tidak kelihatan. Sasuke pun luluh dan akhirnya mau menuruti Kakashi. Selepas itu, perlahan dia menidurkan dirinya. Mencoba memejamkan mata tapi tak bisa karena banyak pikiran. Oleh karena itu, dengan kurang kerjaannya dia berniat mencari hiburan di sekelilingnya. Oh, ternyata ada Mini TV di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Dengan blo'onnya dia mencoba menyalakan TV itu. Setelah agak lama, barulah TVnya menyala. Dia sembarang memencet tombol hingga akhirnya menemukan channel yang kebetulan menayangkan acara hiburan 'OVJ'. Dilihatnya dengan seksama 1/1 chara di 'OVJ' itu.

"Ah, aneh!" katanya ketus. Kemudian mematikan TV tersebut. Dasar ga punya jiwa humoris!

Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk kembali memaksakan diri agar terlelap. Di tengah usahanya, dia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu serta memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kayaknya aku kenal tuh suara! Agh, malas aku liat mukanya!" Sasuke membalikkan badan dan pura-pura tak mendengar. Si pengetuk pun karena merasa kelamaan, akhirnya membuka pintu kamar tempat Sasuke terbaring tepar tak berdaya. (gak lah!)

Sasuke yang merasa gusar, 'Ni orang ngotot banget sih!' batinnya, segera bangkit dan duduk, tetapi dia tetap menghadap berlawan dari arah pintu di mana si pengetuk sekarang telah berdiri di sana.

"Sasuke...", katanya lembut "Kami kesini untuk menjengukmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat…" jawabnya sinis. Tapi, "Tunggu, kamu bilang tadi 'kami'?" Sasuke segera membalik badannya menghadap ke lawan bicaranya. "Oh, ada Naruto ternyata!" ujarnya mengapresiasikan perasaan senangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa perutnya sakit.

"Aduuuhh…" keluhnya memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa?" seperti biasa, gadis berambut norak itu (Afwan buat yang nge-fans! -_-) berusaha pengen bisa eksis di mata Sasuke. Sedang Naruto sedari tadi tetap stay cool, namun keluar juga suara dalam bentuk komentar, "Mungkin 'dapet'…"

"Sembarangan kamu, Nar! Yang bener aja Sasuke PMS! Duh, aku ambilin 'Kiranti' dulu ya!"

"Yaelah! Ga kamu, ga Naruto, sama ngawurnya!" teriak Sasuke

"Siapa tau mempan…" Sakura innocent

"Dah, dah, dah! Banyak cincong aja nih! Bawain aku air kelapa dengan garam aja gih! Cepetan!"

Sudah jelas kedua rekannya itu cengo diminta begitu. Tapi apa mau dikata, harus segera dilaksanakan. Maklum, yang minta raja sih!

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali dan membawa segelas air kelapa dan secawan garam. "Sini!" ujar Sasuke merampas gelas berisi air kelapa yang dipegang Sakura. Kemudian Sakura mengambil cawan garam yang dibawa Naruto, bermaksud untuk mencampurkannya dengan air kelapa. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Mau apa kamu?"

"Kan mau kasih garamnya, seperti yang Sasuke minta…"

"Aku ga suruh kamu mencampurkannya! Kembalikan cawannya ke Naruto, biar dia aja yang ngasih!"

Akhirnya, jadilah Naruto yang melayani Sasuke.

"Seberapa?" Tanya Naruto to the point

"Masukkan dulu 1 sendok…"

"Pas?"

"Lagi…diadukkin sekalian ya!" pinta Sasuke manja. Melihat itu, Sakura merasa rada kecewa dan bertanya-tanya 'kenapa mesti Naruto? Kenapa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa denganku?' gumamnya dalam hati. Di tengah lamunnya dia disentakkan suara Sasuke, "Nah…", katanya mengembalikan gelas sehabis minum minuman aneh tersebut. "Kembalikan…", perintahnya pada Sakura. Lantas Naruto hendak ikut Sakura, tetapi dicegah Sasuke.

"Naruto, kamu sini aja! Biar dia yang kembalikan! Yah, yah?", rayu Sasuke

"Loh, aku mau kembalikan garamnya…"

"Ga usah! Biar dia aja!"

Namun Sakura jadi ikut-ikutan mencegah Naruto, "Jangan Naruto! Sama aku aja! Ayo cepet temenin aku!", katanya sambil ngasih death glare-nya ke Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memilih Sakura, Sasuke pun keki, "Huh! Padahal aku mau berdua dengannya!". Apa boleh buat, dia pun kembali tidur.

Tak lama, Naruto dan Sakura kembali lagi ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa kedua rekannya telah kembali beranjak duduk lagi dari berbaringnya. Sama seperti awal, dia menghadap berlawanan dari arah datang kedua orang itu. Naruto dan Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke dari belakang, rambut raven indah Sasuke berubah menjadi blonde panjang ikal ga karuan. Naruto dan Sakura yang ga percaya akan penglihatannya ngucek-ngucek mata sampe merah. Buseeet!

"Ah, aku pasti bermimpi!" komentar Sakura

"…" (tampang bingung+heran)

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mendekati 'Sasuke', Naruto mengikutinya tapi dengan langkah biasa aja. Saat itu 'Sasuke' noleh, "Hhh, makasih, ya! Udah agak enakkan!" katanya sambil nyengir khas. "Glek…" Sakura menelan ludah. Naruto sedari tadi bingung tambah bingung, mengerutkan keningnya, "Kamu kok jadi gini?" katanya tetap tenang. Sedang Sakura pasang tampang horror, kulitnya jadi biru nyaingin Kisame saking pucetnya.

"Memang aku kenapa?" Tanya 'Sasuke' innocent

"Hmph…" Naruto memutar bola matanya tanda malas

BRUKK! Sakura pingsan dan keluar buih dari mulutnya. Naruto dan 'Sasuke' kaget, tapi akhirnya jadi biasa-biasa aja, ngebiarin jasad Sakura tepar di lantai. Lanjut lagi, Naruto memandangi 'Sasuke' sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran melihat tatapan 'Sasuke' nyengir gimana-gimana gitu. KaJol ah! 'Hehehe, kebetulan nih!' ujar hati 'Sasuke'.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto masih pose heran yang stay cool, tanpa mau banyak bicara menanyai macam-macam tentang 'Sasuke' kenapa jadi begitu.

"Hehehe, ga pa pa!" cengir 'Sasuke', "Prikitieeew!" siulnya sambil menaikkan alis dua kali yang menambah keKaJolannya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, merasakan feel ga enak.

OWARI

*KaJol : Kagak Jolas

A/N : wahahahai! Fic apa ini? *Garuk-garuk gigi* okeh, sebenarnya ana mengubah ceritanya biar rada nyambungan dikit (sedangkan udah diubah gini mungkin masih tetep ga nyambung kali!). Soalnya kalo asli semua dari mimpi Ummi ana, alurnya bener-bener ga nyambung! Trus setting tokohnya juga sebenarnya crossover. Jadi, Sakura itu aslinya temennya Ummi yang nge-fans gila sama Sasuke, sedang Naruto itu aslinya Ummi ana. Ceritanya tuh Sasuke lebih respek sama Ummi ketimbang sama temennya Ummi. Dari situ kenapa ana milih Naruto dan Sakura sebagai pengganti Ummi dan temennya, kan rada sama tuh situasi aslinya dengan yang keseringan ini kita tau. Ana ubah gitu cuma sebagai perlambangan aja kok, inti dari ceritanya ga berubah.

**Di sana gunung, di sini gunung**

**Tengah-tengahnya kota Okinawa**

**Charanya bingung, Authornya bingung**

**Yang penting bikin ketawa**

(Kalo ga ketawa?)

**Ga pa pa, seenggak-enggaknya authornya sendiri yang ketawa**

**Review Please!**


End file.
